Steal A Thon:Alice's Way
by hahlolhah
Summary: This takes during BD. Alice discides to try something different this holiday season.R


**this kinda actually happend to me hah so i descided to put a little twilight twist on it i hope you like it :) picture of the items are on my profile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilght**

* * *

Christmas Eve with the Cullens

Since, Christmas is like tomorrow, Alice thought of this 'so called' awesome idea. She said a lot of people do it ,but I beg to differ. So anyway, Alice's idea was to do a steal a thon, what every the heck that is. Alice only told me that she was going to bring gifts and we are going to play a game. I'm scared!!!

Alice put up all these Christmas decorations, and now the Cullen house looked the North Pole threw up in it. I was sweating it out on the couch. Edward and Jasper were trying to clam me down. Jacob and Nessie were sitting next me on the couch more calm then me, of course.

"Alice, means well but you know when she has an idea you can't stop it," Jasper said sending me a wave of calm. Alice finally made her a way down stairs with Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

"Okay, you guys ready for fun?! Wait, where are Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked, in record time there they were standing in the door way. In the middle of the room there was a pile of gifts just enough for everybody. "Now everybody, sit in a circle around the gifts and I will explain the game. I didn't move since I was already sitting next to the gifts but it only took seconds for everyone to find a seat.

"Alice, is this going to be like the time you had that idea and we had to dress up for you so you can pick every ones outfits," Emmett said reliving the torture. Alice gave him a cold look.

"No, it not," she said, "Anyway, this is how it works. Each person picks a number out of this bucket. And we go in order from the biggest number to the smallest number you either pick a gift from the middle or you take someone else's gift." I can see this is not going to be like just any steal a thon cause look at the fact these aren't a bunch of weak humans, these are vampires and a werewolf were dealing with "but since you guys, umm, probably wouldn't find that exciting, there is a twist but I'm not telling you what it is,"

"Why can't we exchange gifts like we do every year?" Rosalie said probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Let Alice do her thing and if it doesn't work we will go to the old way of exchanging gifts," Carlisle said happy to give this a try.

"Okay, let's go get our numbers," Esme said, _let the games being_

Alice got 9,Nessie got 8, I got 7, Jacob got 4, Edward got 3, Emmett got 1, Jasper got 8, Rosalie got 2, and Esme got 5 and Carlisle 6. Emmett went to pick a gift from the pile, he picked this gift that was irregularly shaped and was neatly wrapped in blue paper. So the deal is you have to open the gift so everyone sees what you got so they can decide if they want to steal it. Alice got all the gifts because she didn't want people, Edward, knowing every single gift. In true Cullen fashion, it was expensive, it was a 200 dollar metal baseball bat. Alice clapped her hands happily.

"Edward, with this you can never catch my fly balls," Emmett said patting the bat.

"Hah, will see," Edward said squeezing me close to him

"Okay, number two," Alice was having more fun than a lot of the people here. Rosalie gift was a navy blue jersey knit dress. Rosaile smiled, and took her seat back in the circle next to Emmett. No matter how hard Alice tried to hide the contents of the gifts Edward still ended up with tickets to a concert.

"Okay here's the twist," Alice announced, "The only way you can surely keep the gift is if you find it,"

"What?" Edward asked "the gifts aren't hidden," Alice chuckled and in a matter of seconds all the gifts that were left was one neatly wrapped gift in the middle of the coffee table, even the gifts that were already picked were gone.

"Alice," Emmett whined

"Okay, the gifts are hidden all around the house. Think of it as hide and go seek," Alice was taking pleasure in her holiday torture. "Ready, Set, GO!!" We all in gauged in Alice's holiday torture and run all around the house. Nessie found the first gift, and she opened it and giggled and put it back in the bag, and gave it to Rose. I wonder what it was, Rose keep it. Edward just smiled and rolled his eyes and we were off again. The numbers severed no propose now, now it's just a free for all. Jacob found a gift in the kitchen fridge. It was a box he opened it, it was air fresher. We all stopped playing and we started to laugh for about 5 minutes even Jake was laughing along.

We finally found all the gifts and met back in the living room. Rosalie gift was a lace bra and underwear outfit, we all know what they are doing to night. Nessie got a MP3 player, "You spoiled little girl," I told Nessie jokingly. Emmett ended up with the bat still. Jacob the air fresher, Jasper got these cool aviators sunglasses. I got this necklace in the open heart desgin. Esme ended up with the dress Rosalie had before. Carlisle got this viedo camera but it was so small it could fit in someone's pocket. Edward still had the tickets, Alice had this yellow gold charm bracelet, which was in the box in the middle of the coffee table.

"Okay, were done," Alice said, now walking away from the room Carlisle and Esme followed and Rosalie tag along and of course Emmett went with her.

"That was it? Why didn't she just give the gifts to us?" I asked Edward

"It Alice we are dealing with,"

* * *


End file.
